Lock, Shock, Barrel And Kiss
by Roxius
Summary: Yukari and Mitsuru are lovers, no doubt about it. It just took them awhile to realize it. YukaMitsu in 30 random sentences. Obvious OOCness. Shoujo ai, Yuri, and sexy stuff like that! PLEASE R & R!


Title: Lock, Shock, Barrel And Kiss

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: YukaMitsu (Yukari X Mitsuru)

Summary: Yukari and Mitsuru are lovers, no doubt about it. It just took them awhile to realize it. YukaMitsu in 30 random sentences. Obvious OOCness. Shoujo ai, Yuri, and sexy stuff like that! PLEASE R & R!

* * *

**1. Smile**

"C'mon, Mitsuru-sempai! Smile a bit more! Life isn't all THAT horrible!"

**2. Dance**

Mitsuru bent down, held her slender arm out, and asked, "Yukari...would you like to dance?" It didn't even take a minute for Yukari to grab the redhead's hand and rush out onto the dance floor.

**3. Breasts**

Yukari just couldn't help it; she had to squeeze those big tits at least once in her life! So...she did.

**4. Cold**

Although they had the air conditioner on and they were sitting in front of the fire place, Yukari couldn't help but cuddle up right next to her beloved sempai.

**5. Red**

"What? I just said you're cute...and you are." Yukari said with a smirk as Mitsuru blushed furiously, her face akin to the color of a ripe tomato.

**6. Truth**

"GODDAMIT, AKIHIKO! WILL YOU AT LEAST LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TRY TO TELL YOU I'M GAY! JEEZUS!" "...PMS, Mitsuru, PMS..."

**7. Temptation**

The temptation was so strong...Mitsuru could barely control herself whenever she so much as glimpsed at Yukari...it was just too strong to stop...she wanted to fuck that girl even if it was the last thing she did!

**8. Drink**

Yukari learned something very interesting last night: Mitsuru + 10 beers equals amazing sex! That's why she likes to keep a few spare bottles in her room.

**9. Scary**

"Get out of that tree, sempai! I was just kidding about the dildo! I'm serious!"

**10. Body**

Yukari sometimes wished she had a body more like her sempai's, but Mitsuru herself had said, "You have a fantastic body. Don't let yourself be put down by trivial things like that, okay? I'll always love you, so it doesn't matter!"

**11. Forgotten**

"You...haven't forgotten me, have you, Yukari?"

**12. Sacred**

Mitsuru wrapped her arms around the poor, crying girl and whispered into her ear, "Yukari...you are everything to me. Please...stop crying, my sacred angel...please..."

**13. Stop**

Slowly, the bullet teared through her skull. Then...time stopped. That was when Yukari entered the room...and screamed. Mitsuru was dead.

**14. Happy**

For the first time in her life, as she laid in bed with Yukari...Mitsuru truly felt happy.

**15. Sex**

'Damn! I really want to tap sempai's ass!' "I can tell you're thinking something perverted again, Yukari...you have a nosebleed..."

**16. Music**

Mitsuru was quite amazed that Yukari had spent almost a week writing a song just for her...and she sung it on their anniversary night.

**17. Underwear**

"Yukari...please tell me that I'm not seeing you holding my panties in your mouth right now..."

**18. Persona**

Every time Mitsuru summoned her Persona, she could feel a little bit of herself dying. She knew she had to tell Yukari...before it was too late.

**19. Curious**

Junpei looked up from his shounen magazine and listened to the thumping noises coming from upstairs. He listened in for a few more seconds before shrugging his shoulders and continuing his reading.

**20. Hell**

Fighting through Tartarus was hell, but a life without Mitsuru was even worse in poor Yukari's eyes.

**21. Young**

Yukari may have acted young on the outside, but Mitsuru felt like she was even younger on the inside.

**22. Gentle**

When Mitsuru stopped by the library one day to drop off books, she noticed Yukari sitting there, alone and studying.

**23. Naked**

"You know, giving your girlfriend a bathrobe so she doesn't have to run from the shower naked seems like shooting yourself in the foot," Yukari observes, nevertheless snuggling the baby-blanket-soft pale red fabric happily.

**24. Torn**

Minato and Tartarus had most likely truly torn away any chance they might have had to be together long ago...yet they both continue to live on, in pain...

**25. Obvious**

"You know...you could have just told us you and Yukari were going out already. It was pretty obvious, though..."

**26. Sudden**

Yukari and Mitsuru were just taking Koromaru on a walk together...when they suddenly ended up in an evening full of passionate love and sex.

**27. Need**

For some reason, Mitsuru found a sudden need to have Yukari near by. She couldn't really explain it herself, but she liked the feeling it brought.

**28. Vision**

'I wonder how sempai would look with glasses...?' Yukari thought to herself as she watched Mitsuru silently read a book.

**29. Love**

Pure, beautiful lesbian love. That's all there is to it.

**30. Supernova**

When they seperated, Yukari smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Damn, a kiss like that could most likely be compared to a supernova!" Mitsuru chuckled and playfully tapped her lover on the forehead. "Please don't say stupid things like that, Takeba..."


End file.
